


Дьявольское наваждение

by Fool_Moon



Category: Angélique Marquise des Anges - Anne & Serge Golon
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Moon/pseuds/Fool_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда ради блага государства приходится жертвовать многим. Особенно если государство – твой брат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дьявольское наваждение

  
**Пролог**   


Тяжелый кислый дух немытых людских тел мешался с запахом гниющей рыбы, тухлых овощей и нечистот. С реки тянуло тиной и сыростью, мокрым деревом… Сильнее всего пахло дымом и паленой человеческой плотью. Филипп прижал к носу надушенный платок, но от приторно-сладкого аромата розового масла его замутило. Кто-то толкнул его под локоть, в спину тоже упирался чей-то кулак, из окон домов слышались крики и ругань, толпа прибывала, становясь плотнее, гуще, и Филипп чувствовал, что ему все труднее дышать. Он сам заработал кулаками, упрямо сжимая зубы, не позволяя оттеснить себя вглубь площади. На какое-то мгновение толпа вынесла его прямо к костру, и он успел взглянуть на кучу пепла, в которую превратились когда-то великолепные книги, и на черную обугленную фигуру их обладателя. Филипп сильнее сжал зубы, зло смаргивая набежавшие на глаза слезы. Он отвернулся от костра, тут же натолкнувшись взглядом на нее. Женщина в бедной потрепанной одежде, в тусклом застиранном платке неотрывно смотрела на костер. По ее лицу тоже бежали слезы, и она так же зло сжимала губы. Филипп побледнел от ярости. Как же ему хотелось ее убить! Он уже начал протискиваться к ней в толпе, но поток людей отнес его в сторону, и он потерял женщину из виду. Филипп снова поднял взгляд на костер. Кто-то швырнул в него еще дров, и огонь теперь полыхал ярче. Темный обугленный остов знаменитого Тулузского колдуна уже было невозможно разглядеть в клубах дыма. Филипп отвернулся. Слезы снова жгли глаза и стояли комом в горле. Все из-за нее! Из-за смазливой маленькой сучки, стоявшей здесь на площади! Он никогда ей этого не простит. Она поплатится. Однажды обязательно поплатится… Кто бы мог подумать тогда, почти десять лет назад, что все закончится именно так.

**Глава 1**

Филипп помнил, как впервые увидел хозяина Отеля Веселой науки. Был жаркий августовский день 1651 года. Фронда сходила на нет, и их мать вела нескончаемые переговоры, обсуждая возможность возвращения короля в Лувр. Одиннадцатилетний Филипп был чумазым везде лезущим мальчишкой с полным отсутствием манер и не менее полным осознанием того, что он – брат короля. А, значит, может вести себя так, как ему заблагорассудится. Только вот жениться, скорее всего, придется по выбору маменьки. Но и это не страшно. Надоевшую жену всегда можно отравить или отправить в монастырь. Придворные, путешествовавшие с ними, всячески поддерживали Филиппа в его желаниях. Шалости и проказы встречались ими с умилением и восхищением, и юный принц был рад стараться, подшучивая над хозяевами замков, в которых они останавливались, изводя трактирщиков и стравливая свою свиту друг с другом. Не со зла. Просто в том вечном побеге, в который превратилась его жизнь с началом Фронды, по-другому можно было рехнуться. От мокрых и холодных простыней, дырявой одежды, от скудной еды, от того, что тело чешется от пота и грязи, а в волосах то и дело заводятся вши и гниды… Но скоро все это должно было закончиться. И Филипп с радостью думал, что граф де Пейрак – последний аристократ, у которого они вынуждены просить приюта. Их возвращения ждет Лувр. Осталось совсем немного.

Огромное здание с разными круглыми башенками, многочисленными оконцами, яркой черепичной крышей и стройными рядами колон, которое оказалось тем самым Отелем Веселой науки, напоминало дворец шаха из тысячи и одной ночи. Полы внутри были выложены разноцветной плиткой, во дворе – увитые виноградом беседки. Золото, серебро, фарфор, парча, бархат, персидские ковры и дерево редких пород – на этом великолепном фоне королевский двор выглядел горсткой цыган-скитальцев, угодивших на восточный пир. Филипп помнил, как поймал взгляд брата. Тот чувствовал себя неуютно в роскошных покоях, робел перед смуглыми бойкими, крикливыми как птицы, слугами, откровенно пугался мавров. От этого на его худом, изрезанном оспинами лице проступали некрасивые розовые пятна, и юный король сжимал тонкие белые губы, силясь сохранить остатки достоинства.

Хозяином всего этого великолепия оказался сам Дьявол. Когда Филипп увидел графа де Пейрака впервые, он вспомнил рассказы няни и кормилицы про Сатану, которого Бог низверг в Ад из Рая. Именно так Филипп себе его и представлял. Высокий, смуглый, с ярко горящими темными глазами и насмешливой улыбкой, с роскошной гривой темных волос и со шрамами на изуродованном лице.

Вечером Филипп поведал о своих мыслях воспитательнице мадам де Шаньи, и скоро весь двор так и величал приютившего их сеньора – граф Сатана. Дамы, смеясь, разбегались, заслышав, как дробно стучат его туфли, когда он, прихрамывая, проходит по залам в сопровождении своего черного как смоль слуги, которого за компанию окрестили Чертом.

***

Филипп прятался в одном из переходов дворца за объемной китайской вазой, сжимая в руке холщевый мешочек. Мешочек дергался, и оттуда то и дело раздавалось тихое попискивание. Рядом присела любопытная темная с подпалинами кошка, глядя на мешок немигающими желтыми глазами.

– Мяу! – надсадно просипела она и попробовала достать его лапой.

– Фу! – Филипп пнул кошку ногой, но та, отряхнувшись, подошла снова.

– Мяу! – повторила она настойчивее, и в плотную ткань чулок принца впились когти. В мешочке писк перешел в истерическое верещание.

– Иди ты! – шикнул Филипп на кошку, отпихивая ее от себя, но животное не собиралось сдаваться и снова попробовало подобраться к мешочку.

– Ваше высочество, – раздался у Филиппа за спиной низкий полный ехидства голос. – Позвольте узнать, что вы делаете здесь один в столь подходящее для прогулок в саду время? Бьюсь об заклад, его величество и мадам де Шаньи сбились с ног, разыскивая вас.

– Граф! – Филипп попытался учтиво поклониться, но в этот момент кошка окончательно потеряла терпение и прыгнула, пребольно оцарапав принцу руку.

– Черт! Проклятая скотина! – Филипп попытался отшвырнуть от себя кошку, но та уже вцепилась в его руку и старалась когтями и зубами разодрать плотную ткань мешочка.

– Эй, Перуджино! – Наблюдавший за баталией граф де Пейрак легко подхватил кошку, оказавшуюся котом, под живот и, несильно придушив, все-таки отцепил животное от Филиппа. – Вот негодник!

Он перехватил кота поудобнее, начиная поглаживать его между ушами. Кот тихонько рычал, с вожделением пялясь на отобранную добычу. – Что там у месье Филиппа, неужели мышки? – Пейрак оглядел явно смущенного и разозленного мальчишку, отнес кота к террасе и швырнул в сад. – Хотели напугать наших прекрасных дам, месье? – уточнил граф, вернувшись. – Уверяю вас, есть гораздо более достойные и действенные способы обратить на себя внимание прекрасной половины человечества.

Филипп, слушая насмешки графа, злился все больше и больше. Проделка была прекрасно спланирована и провалилась из-за мессира Сатаны и его чертова кота! Рука болела и начинала ныть, на местах царапин вздулись белые полосы, а мыши затихли и теперь еле слышно попискивали. Филипп в сердцах бросил мешок в ближайшую стену. От удара он раскрылся, и на пол упало пять или шесть грызунов. Двое из них уже не шевелились, остальные же поспешили скрыться за ближайшей портьерой.

– Защищайтесь, граф! – Филипп вытащил из ножен шпагу.

Пейрак рассмеялся:

– Нападаете на калеку, мой принц? Как недостойно брата государя…

– Защищайтесь! – Филипп сжал зубы и дернул головой, щеки были красны от стыда и смущения, от обиды на глазах появились слезы. – Я убью вас!

– Что ж, попробуйте, – мягко улыбнулся граф, извлекая из ножен свою шпагу. – Защищайтесь!

Дуэль стремительно началась и примерно также стремительно закончилась. Пейрак, несмотря на свою неработающую ногу, фехтовал мастерски, и Филипп был вынужден отступить после первой же атаки. Когда его шпага со звоном упала на пол, он почувствовал, что сейчас разревется, и поспешно прикусил щеку, вскинув на графа взгляд.

– Из вас может вырасти достойный противник, месье, – Пейрак снова улыбнулся, подавая Филиппу его шпагу. – Пока же вы действуете слишком импульсивно и полагаетесь скорее на молодость и удачу, чем на мастерство.

Филипп молча принял шпагу и так же молча засунул ее в ножны. На графа он больше не смотрел.

– Пойдемте, украдем на кухне пару бокалов вина в честь нашего с вами примирения, – предложил Пейрак, глядя на Филиппа с той же мягкой улыбкой. – И я расскажу вам, как пугать дам так, чтобы вам больше не мешали кошки, коих в Отеле веселой науки довольно много. Их нежно любила моя матушка. Говорят, кардинал Ришелье тоже был к ним весьма неравнодушен.

– У отца и матери всегда были собаки, – заговорил Филипп наконец, все еще не глядя в сторону графа но, тем не менее, следуя за ним в сторону кухни. – Вы научите меня драться? – выпалил он неожиданно даже для себя и замер, глядя на графа исподлобья.

– Это будет честью для меня, месье, – серьезно кивнул Пейрак.

Филипп широко улыбнулся:

– И расскажите мне про шалости!

***

С этого момента жизнь Филиппа в корне изменилась. Граф взял его под свое покровительство и почти ежедневно уделял ему толику внимания. Сегодня они фехтовали в зале, и Филипп на исходе второго часа почти падал от изнеможения, умоляя о пощаде, завтра Пейрак рассказывал ему об истории, литературе и искусстве, загружая пахнущими кожей и старой бумагой книгами из огромной библиотеки, на следующий день они вместе мастерили фейерверки, петарды и порох в закрытой для всех остальных графской лаборатории.

Пожалуй, лабораторию Филипп любил больше всего. Он совершенно не запоминал всех названий веществ, которыми так любил сыпать во время работы де Пейрак. Аммиак, селитра, сера – все это были просто слова. Зато Филипп точно запоминал, что если смешать вот этот порошок и вот этот порошок с углем – здорово бабахнет. А если растворить в воде – получится сильный яд. Однажды этим ядом он напоил-таки противного кота и потом наблюдал, как тот дергается в предсмертных конвульсиях, пуская изо рта обильную пену. Пейрак только усмехнулся и, подхватив кота на руки, унес в лабораторию. Там, вручив Филиппу инструменты, он практически силой заставил его вскрыть несчастное животное, по ходу объясняя, что именно повредил в его организме яд, и какие муки из-за этого ему пришлось пережить перед смертью. Филипп бледнел, кусал щеку и слушал.

– Ваша страсть к экспериментам, месье, мне близка и понятна, – подвел граф итоги этой истории, велев слуге убрать злополучного кота вон. – Я сам в вашем возрасте потравил немало мышей и кошек, изучая яды. Но я делал это не из мести бессловесному созданию, не ради забавы, а ради учения и науки. Ради познания истины! Только когда убийство живого совершается во имя чести, любимых или истины – оно оправдано. Запомните, месье. И не уподобляйтесь больше глупцам, убивающим ради удовольствия. Даже охота нужна прежде всего ради того, чтобы добывать пропитание. Смерть в любом своем проявлении слишком серьезна и непоправима, чтобы относиться к ней, как к очередной шалости.

Филипп молча кивнул. На следующий день он принес графу из города котенка.

– Вы говорили, что ваша матушка любила кошек, граф, – неожиданно робко проговорил Филипп, протягивая Пейраку корзинку. – Вот… Вместо того…

Пейрак рассмеялся и достал из корзинки пухлого рыжего котенка. Тот, пронзительно мяукнув, громко заурчал.

– Спасибо, месье, – граф погладил кота по спинке и прижал к себе. – Пойдемте, найдем вашему подопечному пропитание и достойную компанию.

***

Был теплый летний вечер, из тех, что часто выпадают на исходе лета. Еще не холодно, но уже и не жарко, спокойно. Легкий ветерок, мерное стрекотание цикад, запах лилий и роз из сада… Филипп сидел в беседке, увитой плющом и виноградом и, задумчиво болтая ногами, грыз сорванное в графском парке яблоко, предварительно обтерев его об ренгравы. Его Величество король изволил играть в карты в малом салоне, граф составлял ему компанию. Сам же Филипп отчаянно скучал. В последнее время в Отеле были гости, и официальные приемы следовали один за другим. В силу возраста Филипп уже обязан был на них присутствовать, но сбегал сразу, как только представлялась возможность. Взрослые игры в политику, любовь и карты были ему пока недоступны. Граф де Пейрак же почти не обращал на Филиппа внимания. Он едва перекидывался с ним десятком слов за завтраком и, выдав рекомендации в отношении своей библиотеки, исчезал, чтобы появиться еще раз за ужином, да иногда вызвать Филиппа на тренировку, после которой тут же снова сбегал. А Филиппу было мало! Ему отчаянно не хватало рассказов Пейрака о дальних землях, в которых он побывал, объяснений относительно химии, куртуазности и трубадуров, лекций по технике боя. Филипп скучал по голосу графа, взгляду, тому, как странно сминается его покалеченная щека, когда он улыбается. Даже шалости не приносили больше такого удовольствия. И это злило, заставляя Филиппа шкодничать больше обычного, получая нагоняй, а иногда и розги.

– Что же, месье, вас не прельщают карты? – вырвал Филиппа из размышлений голос Пейрака, который стоял, облокотившись на перила беседки, и разглядывал яростно вгрызающегося в яблоко Филиппа.

– Граф! – Филипп проглотил кусок яблока и кивнул. – Я думал, вы играете в карты с моим братом.

– Партия окончена, мой принц, – Пейрак улыбнулся, демонстрируя белые зубы. – Я пришел позвать вас в малый салон. Там скоро будут танцы.

Филипп скривился.

– Не люблю танцевать, – фыркнул он недовольно, зашвырнув огрызок яблока куда-то в кусты.

– Танцы, месье, одна из первейших способностей и обязанностей дворянина, – наставительно проговорил Пейрак, входя в беседку и усаживаясь рядом с Филиппом. – Даже ваш батюшка любил иногда танцевать в балете. А Марлезонский балет, который он сочинил сам? Неужели король стал бы размениваться на недостойную ерунду?

– Отец мастерил хлопушки и петарды, стрелял из аркебузы по воробьям и брил слуг, – буркнул Филипп. – Полагаете, это тоже достойные монарха занятия?

– Несомненно, – улыбнулся Пейрак. – Если сам монарх посчитал их таковыми. Так отчего вы не любите танцы, мой принц? Кроме того, что их не гнушаются и монаршьи особы, они также помогают лучше оценить окружающих вас дам, показывая все их скрытые достоинства. Запомните, месье, та, что хорошо танцует, будет страстно любить. – Граф подмигнул Филиппу и широко усмехнулся.

Филипп смешался и отвел взгляд. Про дам ему думать было совсем не интересно. Это брат уже вовсю заглядывался на хорошеньких фрейлин, то и дело краснея, когда те ловили его взгляды. Филипп же считал, что, хотя его брат и король, ведет он себя как дурак. И фрейлины тоже совершенные глупышки с этим их хихиканьем и смешными ужимками. А тут еще и граф де Пейрак, казалось бы, единственный умный человек, тоже заговорил про женщин. Женщины! Как будто больше нечем заняться!

– Любовь – это скучно, – уверенно проговорил Филипп, когда пауза затянулась. – Все только и думают что о любви, да о том, в кого и как влюбиться. А по мне – это все ерунда. Жену все равно выбирают по ее знатности и благосостоянию, так какой смысл заглядываться на чужих дам?

Пейрак рассмеялся:

– Вы так юны, ваше высочество! Так трогательно убедительны. Однако позвольте с вами не согласиться. Любовь для чистого сердца и холодного разума – это праздник. А красивая женщина в постели – это пир для тела и духа. И если она вдруг окажется вашей женой, что ж, тогда это редкая удача. Ну а если нет – плоды любви можно пожинать и на чужом поле…

Пейрак устроился удобнее, поставив на скамейку здоровую ногу, обтянутую темным чулком. Темные же туфли, украшенные драгоценными камнями, таинственно поблескивали, когда на них падал свет заходящего солнца. Филипп не столько слушал погрузившегося в размышления о любви графа, сколько просто смотрел. На то, как темные волосы рассыпаются по алому бархату камзола, на то, как кружевные манжеты подчеркивают узкие кисти, как свет играет на унизавших длинные пальца драгоценных кольцах… В этот момент граф казался ему одним из тех трубадуров, которых так привечала когда-то Алиенора Аквитанская, настоящим рыцарем, готовым не только петь о своей любви, но и защищать ее со шпагой в руках. Галантным кавалером, готовым на подвиги ради счастья своей дамы. Пожалуй, Филипп впервые в жизни так откровенно кем-то любовался, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание от взгляда на лежащую на балюстраде ладонь Пейрака, на то, как шевелятся его губы и как меняется лицо, когда его прорезает привычная уже усмешка. Филипп не знал, что с ним происходит, но ощущение ему нравилось, и он слушал, погружаясь в почти гипнотический транс от звука графского голоса. Мягкий, проникающий, он баюкал и в тоже время странно будоражил. Филипп бы многое отдал, лишь бы это мгновение длилось вечно.

– Так что, месье, – Филипп даже вздрогнул от изменившейся вдруг интонации. Пейрак рассмеялся. – Я навел на вас сон своими рассуждениями?

Филипп помотал головой и довольно бодро вскочил, чувствуя внезапное смущение:

– Вы меня убедили, граф. Пойдемте танцевать!

– Разумный ответ разумного отрока, – похвалил Пейрак и, выпустив Филиппа из беседки, вышел следом.

***

Они прожили в Отеле веселой науки еще около месяца. Из всего этого времени Филипп лучше всего запомнил часы, проведенные с Пейраком. Это было похоже на одержимость. Иногда ему казалось, что граф Сатана его действительно околдовал. При одном звуке знакомых неровных шагов Филипп едва сдерживался, чтобы не вскочить навстречу. В то же время матушка изволила заметить, что его манеры весьма улучшились, брат отметил, что Филипп стал серьезнее и как будто старше. А учитель фехтования не мог нарадоваться на успехи принца в овладении шпагой. В целом, пребывание в Отеле было расценено двором весьма положительно, и король обронил, что при следующем путешествии через Тулузу обязательно посетит гостеприимно приютивший их кров. Филипп с предвкушением ждал этого момента, сначала мечтая о новых уроках фехтования, когда граф перехватит его руку, чтобы показать, как правильно должна двигаться шпага, потом о долгих разговорах в беседках и часах в лаборатории и библиотеке. Но время шло, а мечты и не думали исполняться. Король обосновался в Лувре, его и Филиппа, переживших неспокойное время Фронды, начали готовить к порученной им Господом важной роли, и тут уж стало не до хромого тулузского графа. Впрочем, через несколько лет Филипп наконец понял, что за чувство владело им тогда в полутемной беседке.

**Глава 2**

В следующий раз Отель веселой науки распахнул перед Филиппом свои двери восемь лет спустя. Королевский двор снова колесил по стране, то и дело осчастливливая своими визитами верноподданных. Но теперь король не был бедным мальчишкой-скитальцем, обращающимся к своим вассалам в поисках крова. Он вырос, став красивым молодым человеком с мягкими каштановыми волосами и приятной улыбкой. Научился держаться с полагающимся величием и достоинством, и путешествие его больше не было вечным побегом. Скорее – большой предсвадебной прогулкой, должной развлечь и ободрить юного монарха перед тяготами будущего супружества.

Кареты двигались по подъездной аллее, рядом со звонким лаем мчались собаки, со всех сторон к крыльцу сбегались готовые помочь темноволосые смуглые слуги в ярких одеждах, а сам хозяин встречал гостей на пороге. Такой же, каким Филипп помнил его с детства. Высокий, опирающийся на усыпанную драгоценностями трость… Филипп почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Им овладело полузабытое желание вскочить и подлететь к графу, схватить за руку и рассказать обо всем, что произошло за это время, то и дело сбиваясь и засыпая его вопросами. Конечно же, он не стал этого делать. Только сильнее сжал в ладонях ткань рингравов, чувствуя, как впиваются в кожу украшающие их драгоценные камушки, и краем глаза замечая внимательные взгляды сидящих в его карете маркиза де Варда и графини Суассон. На Филиппа всегда смотрели, за его спиной шушукались. К этому он уже давно привык и иногда жалел, что уже вырос настолько, что не может запустить сплетникам в кровати мышей и лягушек. Впрочем, он мог с успехом пользоваться их оружием сам. Только сейчас не хотелось. Не на глазах у Пейрака, не тогда, когда мечта его детства вот-вот готова была исполниться. Пусть и не так, как хотелось бы. В эту секунду Филиппу совершенно неважно было, как. Руки повлажнели от волнения, и он скоро престал замечать что-либо вокруг, кроме стоящего на крыльце человека в черном.

Впрочем, встреча прошла на удивление обыденно. Поприветствовав короля, Пейрак склонился в поклоне и перед Филиппом, потом, не стесняясь, оглядел его, словно подмечая все изменения, улыбнулся, от чего израненная щека снова причудливо смялась, и зашагал рядом с королем, выслушивая его замечания и рассказывая о том, как в Отеле готовились к монаршьему приезду. Филипп шел следом, вслушиваясь в знакомый глубокий голос и снова ощущая себя влюбленным мальчишкой, с жадностью ловящим крохи отпущенного ему счастья, ревнующего объект своего обожания к каждому, кто похищает хотя бы мгновение их драгоценного времени.

– Ваше высочество, – де Вард, которого Филипп старательно избегал весь вечер, все-таки улучил момент и подошел, непринужденно оттеснив одну из фрейлин королевы, с которой Филипп уже около получаса вел пустую неспешную беседу. Та неодобрительно покачала головой, осуждая распоясавшуюся молодежь, но, тем не менее, отошла, не забыв многозначительно взглянуть на Филиппа. Об их отношениях с де Вардом не судачил только ленивый, и если раньше Филиппа это не трогало, то именно сегодня он находил подобные сплетни совершенно неуместными. Даже если они были в какой-то мере правдивы.

– Граф, – Филипп поджал губы, сразу становясь похожим на своего старшего брата.

– Я чем-то обидел вас, месье? – де Вард, не стесняясь, уставился Филиппу в лицо и легко коснулся его унизанной перстнями ладони. – Позвольте мне загладить свою вину?

Скользнув пальцами по запястью Филиппа, де Вард придвинулся чуть ближе, словно хотел что-то шепнуть принцу на ухо. Филипп решительно отодвинулся от любовника. Сегодня он ему был совершенно не интересен.

– Говорят, в детстве вы окрестили нашего гостеприимного хозяина «граф Сатана» и даже дрались с ним на дуэли, – де Вард поспешил вернуть себе внимание принца.

– Я был позорно разбит, – Филипп повернулся к нему. – Несмотря на свою ногу, Пейрак прекрасно дерется.

– Я слышал, графиня – редкая красотка, – продолжил зубоскалить де Вард, оглядывая зал. – Как думаете, месье, сильно ли ее утешают все эти богатства, когда приходится делить постель с таким уродом? Руку даю на отсечение, ему всю жизнь приходилось брать женщин силой. Стоило взглянуть на его изуродованное лицо – и они с визгами неслись прочь, забыв про груды золота, которыми он их осыпал.

– Говорят, она влюблена в него как кошка, – лениво протянул Филипп, недовольно щурясь. Обычно злой и не слишком умный де Вард сегодня был особенно удачлив в выборе темы для своих острот. И было бы весьма некстати это ему показать.

– Врут, – де Вард решительно помотал головой.

– А я охотно верю, – Филипп широко улыбнулся, – я сам в юности бегал за ним как собачонка на привязи. При всем внешнем несовершенстве одного у Пейрака не отнять – с ним всегда интересно.

– Неужели, месье? – де Вард округлил глаза, из-за чего напомнил Филиппу снулую рыбину. Сегодня ему не хотелось думать о том, что именно с этим человеком он делил постель вот уже несколько месяцев. Сегодня миловидный, изящный де Вард с роскошными темными кудрями, рассыпанными по плечам, высокими скулами и твердыми, словно мраморными губами был поразительно некрасив.

– Вы мне не верите, сударь? – Филипп снова сжал губы и, отойдя от любовника, поспешил устроиться за карточным столом. В соседнем зале как раз начиналась игра.

В следующие дни де Вард то держался с Филиппом подчеркнуто вежливо и отчужденно, то пытался заглядывать в глаза, словно побитая собака. Когда-то Филипп выбрал его именно потому, что де Варду было не все равно. Он ревновал по-настоящему, по-настоящему злился. Чувствовал. Быть объектом этих чувств Филиппу было приятно, пусть сам он и не мог ответить на них взаимностью.

Скоро о размолвке принца с маркизом уже шушукался весь двор. В сторону маркиза посыпались двусмысленные шуточки и предложения. Несколько раз де Вард даже дрался на дуэли. Что, впрочем, случалось с ним довольно часто. И все это время он наблюдал и открывал для себя совершенно другого Филиппа Орлеанского. Тот высокомерный испорченный принц, привыкший к всеобщему поклонению и повиновению, небрежно разбрасывающийся друзьями и как перчатки меняющий любовников, пропал, уступив место влюбленному мальчишке, загоравшемуся каждый раз, стоило в их обществе появиться Пейраку.

Филипп ловил его взгляды, копировал его жесты и не упускал ни единого шанса, чтобы побыть с графом наедине. Де Вард несколько раз заставал их в саду, натыкался на них в длинных дворцовых переходах, однажды встретил в библиотеке. Граф и Филипп о чем-то оживленно беседовали. Пейрак говорил, то и дело усмехаясь и сверкая темными глазами. Филипп спорил, указывая в книге на какую-то строчку. Он раскраснелся и часто взмахивал рукой, откидывая от лица волосы. Слишком живой, слишком настоящий. Даже в постели, когда Филипп яростно кусал губы и вцеплялся пальцами в простыню, он никогда не был таким. И де Вард чувствовал зависть и гнев. Потому что, несмотря на все свои шуточки, показное равнодушие и язвительность, где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что сможет стать для Филиппа чем-то большим, чем очередной любовник. Чем-то настоящим. Но, кажется, настоящее у принца уже было.

Впрочем, де Вард чувствовал нехорошее удовлетворение от того, что Филиппу тоже приходится довольствоваться лишь крохами с чужого стола. Однако и это удовлетворение исчезло, когда де Вард однажды заметил, как Пейрак поднимается с Филиппом на верхние этажи. Как легко обхватывает его ладонью за плечи. Касается кончиком пальца его щеки. Пусть ненадолго, но принц все-таки смог найти свое счастье.

***

– Граф, вы с супругой приглашены на королевскую свадьбу. Вы же почтите ее своим присутствием? – Филипп был так оглушительно счастлив, что иногда пугался. Годы скитаний приучили его – так не бывает. За любое истинное чувство нужно платить. И цена часто оказывается непомерно высокой. Впрочем, уговаривал он себя, его счастье – всего несколько украденных у судьбы дней. Потом – свадьба с английской принцессой-задавакой, Генриеттой, к которой активно подбивает клинья его братец, да де гиши, де варды и де лозены, сменяющие друг друга как актеры в балете. Делать одни и те же «па», говорить одни и те же речи… Не то чтобы Филиппа пугала такая перспектива, но это заставляло ловить момент, наслаждаться каждой отпущенной ему секундой. И кто бы посмел осудить его за то, что ему хочется, чтобы это мгновение длилось еще немного дольше?

– О, непременно почтим. Графиня мечтает увидеть короля. Она бы приехала сюда, но наш маленький сын занимает все ее время, – Пейрак непринужденно облокотился на перила лестницы, ведущей наверх. Филипп в очередной раз невольно залюбовался его позой. Глядя на графа сейчас, никто бы не смог сказать, что одна его нога короче второй. И что ему бывает непросто стоять без опоры. Пейрак передвигался с присущей ему одному грацией. И даже хромота ему подходила, словно бы добавляла индивидуальности.

В малом зале шла игра в карты. В большом – танцевали. Дамы и кавалеры фланировали по галерее, выходили в сад, возвращались, с любопытством посматривая на брата короля и хозяина приютившего их дворца. Впрочем, сейчас Филиппа это совершенно не заботило. Пейрака, кажется, тоже.

– Вы, если я правильно помню, всегда мечтали о сыне, – Филипп улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Пейрак когда-то рассказывал ему о том, что должно знать наследнику хорошего рода, как нужно себя вести, как говорить, одеваться.

– О, если мой сын будет в двенадцать лет хотя бы вполовину таким занятным, как вы, месье, я буду счастливейшим из смертных, – рассмеялся Пейрак. – Мне кажется, изрядная доля авантюризма, смешанная с жаждой знаний, спесью, самоуверенностью и, в тоже время, с готовностью слушать и учиться – идеальное сочетание для воспитания настоящего мужчины.

–Так я, по-вашему, настоящий? – приподнял Филипп бровь. – Несмотря на свои экзотические увлечения?

– Вы женитесь, обзаведетесь наследником, месье, выполните свой долг перед обществом и семьей. В остальном, полагаю, вы вольны искать приключения на свой вкус. У любого человека есть свои слабости и тайные желания. Главное – чтобы их удовлетворение не мешало делу.

– У вас они тоже есть, эти слабости? – Филипп впился в Пейрака глазами.

Тот усмехнулся и погладил его по щеке:

– Несомненно, мой принц. Я же провожу время в вашей компании.

**Глава 3**

Когда чета Пейраков появилась в Сен-Жан де Люз, Филипп понял: отпущенное ему счастье кончилось. Ну или подходило к своему трагическому завершению. И не потому, что брат явно завидовал богатству и влиянию графа. Это, пожалуй, можно было бы преодолеть. А по тому, что Филипп читал во взгляде Пейрака, когда тот смотрел на свою крошку-жену. По тому, как он ее касался, как ловил ее взгляд, как сжимал ее ладонь, когда представлял ее Его Величеству.

Филипп ненавидел эту блондинистую сучку! И, в тоже время, понимал. Он видел, с каким обожанием она смотрит на мужа. Несмотря на то, что Пейрак находил время, чтобы видеться с ним, Филиппом, это все равно было больно. Потому что, как бы граф к нему ни относился, Филипп оставался одним из многих. Слабость, тайное желание, прихоть, которая не должна мешать. А она… Она была частью его жизни. Подруга, любовница, мать его детей. Филипп не мог находиться рядом с ней. А если приходилось, не мог отказать себе в возможности отпускать двусмысленные замечания. Про ласковые руки ее мужа, например. Правда, в тот раз, поймав недовольный взгляд Пейрака, он тут же прикусил язык. Тайной слабости следовало знать свое место и оставаться тайной. Филипп довольно скоро усвоил, где оно, это «его место». А потом, почти прямо во время свадьбы, Пейрак исчез. Вскоре Филипп узнал, что его арестовали.

Дальнейшее казалось каким-то диким эпизодом ярмарочного балагана, комедией дель Арте, которая только тем и хороша, что все бегают, кричат и дерутся. Филипп тоже стал на время одним из персонажей, пытаясь у всех и каждого узнать, что же стряслось. До брата ему удалось добраться уже в Париже. Но и тогда тот не спешил отвечать на вопросы, то уходя от разговора под предлогом начала супружеской жизни, то ссылаясь на нездоровье матушки и кардинала, которых искренне любил. Филиппу ужасно хотелось, как в детстве, зажать его в темном углу и стукнуть чем-нибудь сильно-сильно. Чтобы не смел изображать из себя невесть что! Чтобы немедленно ответил, за что так поступил с Пейраком. А лучше – выпустил! Ведь что бы кто ни говорил, Пейрак ничего никогда не злоумышлял против короны. В этом Филипп готов был поклясться.

– Брат! – Филипп вошел в королевский кабинет без стука и, отослав жестом придворных и советников, подошел к королю вплотную. Тот смотрел прямо на Филиппа и молчал. Филипп тоже молчал, не зная, что делать. С одной стороны, Людовик так и остался его братом, с которым они делили тягости и невзгоды детства. С другой – стал королем Франции. То, что он король, теперь было видно в каждом его жесте, каждом взгляде, каждом повороте головы. От этого человека, короля, брата, друга сейчас зависела судьба того, за кого Филипп бы, не задумываясь, отдал жизнь. И еще многое-многое другое…

– Сир, – Филипп опустился на колени и посмотрел на брата снизу вверх. – Я умоляю вас!

– Не умоляйте, месье, – Людовик протянул руки и, наклонившись к брату, поднял его с колен. – Вы не знаете, о чем просите.

– Так объясните! – Филипп тут же прикусил губу и, резко выдохнув, продолжил. – Луи, послушай! Я не знаю, что тебе там наплели, но Пейрак никогда не злоумышлял ничего против короны и тебя лично. Ничего не говорил, никогда! Даже не думал! Он слишком умен, чтобы лезть в политику, Луи! У него есть книги, исследования, путешествия – в этом его жизнь.

– Садись, – король со вздохом указал Филиппу на одно из кресел. – Садись, брат. Послушай, я все это знаю. Я не могу его отпустить.

– Но почему?! – Филипп и не думал садиться. Он сделал несколько шагов по комнате, едва не уронив со стола одну из статуэток и задев пуговицами глухо звякнувшие часы. – Почему, Луи? – схватил Людовика за плечи и заглянул в глаза.

– Сядь, Филипп.

Филипп молча кивнул и сел за стол. Людовик опустился рядом.

– Послушай… Дело не в Пейраке. Нет, я не отрицаю, что он слишком эксцентричен, независим, бесцеремонен… богат. Но, до тех пор, пока ты не спускал с него влюбленных глаз, твоему обожаемому Сатане ничего не грозило. Да, я не одобряю твоих увлечений. Это против Господа и природы, но ты – мой брат. Я люблю тебя. Я не стал бы просто так лишать тебя счастья.

– Но почему тогда? – Филипп попробовал снова подняться, но, под взглядом брата, медленно опустился обратно.

– Его жена, – просто сказал Людовик и через несколько секунд добавил. – Фуке. Его ареста требовал мой суперинтендант. Графиня де Пейрак еще со времен Фронды замешана в каких-то темных делишках. Кажется, он ее боится. Это все, что я смог узнать через осведомителей.

– Но… - начал было Филипп.

–Ты не понимаешь, брат, – Людовик вздохнул. – Фуке – жирный разожравшийся паук, считающий, что завлек меня в свои сети, и готовый в любой момент меня сожрать. – Король тонко улыбнулся. – И, признаюсь, пока в его руках власть, влияние и деньги – у него есть основания так считать. Но скоро все изменится. Скоро я окончательно встану на ноги и положу конец его могуществу. Пока же… Пока же, брат, мне нужно играть свою роль марионеточного дурачка. И чем-то жертвовать. Однажды я пожертвовал любовью ради государства. Теперь пришла твоя очередь. Пейрака будут судить, – Людовик снова жестом помешал Филиппу подняться. – Его сожгут на Гревской площади за колдовство.

– И ты не можешь его спасти? – голос Филиппа упал до шепота.

– Ты можешь, - Людовик вздохнул. – Заставь графиню замолчать. Как хочешь. Заткни ей рот деньгами, кинжалом, ядом… Чем угодно. Пусть исчезнет. И я отдам тебе твоего хромого черта. Увезешь его из Парижа. И делай с ним, что хочешь. Со временем я его прощу, верну титул, приставлю ко двору…

– Он вряд ли согласится, – кривовато усмехнулся Филипп, в эту секунду неуловимо напоминая Людовику Пейрака.

– Поэтому я говорю с тобой, брат. – Людовик улыбнулся. – Да и потом, он будет жив, ты будешь рядом. Не об этом ли ты мечтал с самых твоих двенадцати лет?

– О нет, я никогда не мечтал, – протянул Филипп. – Я сделаю все, что возможно, Луи. Обещаю. Только умоляю, во что бы то ни стало, не приноси его в жертву!

– Все зависит только от тебя, Филипп. Только от тебя.

***

Вот так, спустя бесчисленное множество попыток избавиться от проклятой бабы, Филипп оказался на Гревской площади вместе с ней, чтобы посмотреть, как сгорает тот, кого они оба так любили. Все было напрасно. Чертова графиня не продавалась, не умирала от яда и не тонула. Даже в огне, наверное, не горела. Во всяком случае, кинжалы и шпаги ее тоже не тронули, не в последнюю очередь благодаря вмешательству ее друзей, но… Он не выполнил свою часть работы, и брат был вынужден выполнить свою. Филипп стоял, глядя на костер, сглатывая слезы, не обращая внимания на шум и гам рыночной площади, на толкающих его людей, и думал, что он никогда не простит этого брату. И ей не простит. И, как только появится возможность, накажет ее так, чтобы она не смогла оправиться. Никогда.


End file.
